


Grey Your Warden

by Mr_Customs_Man



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Grey Wardens, Kink Meme, M/M, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Customs_Man/pseuds/Mr_Customs_Man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a reason why Hawke didn’t take Sebastian with him to Weisshaupt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey Your Warden

Hawke could feel the skin on the back of his neck prickle at the sound of a familiar brogue. It couldn’t be Sebastian, it just couldn’t. He was on the other side of the continent, safe within the walls of Starkhaven’s palace. Slowly, Hawke turned around and his stomach dropped at the sight.

There was Sebastian, pretty as a picture in his pristine travelling cloak, standing in the middle of a small circle of Grey Wardens. His brilliant blue eyes were fever bright as they danced across the chiseled arms and sculpted chests of the Wardens surrounding him. “I was surrounded by an entire army of hurlocks. barely escaped the Deep Roads with my life,” One of the Wardens spoke as he oh-so-casually leaned his hand against the post by Sebastian’s head, showing off every inch of the thick corded muscles of his biceps.

Sebastian smiled widely at him, a flush high on his cheeks. “Oh my goodness, how did you get away?”

The Warden preened under Sebastian’s attention. It wasn’t often that Weisshaupt received outside visitors, especially not ones so openly appreciative of their efforts. And Sebastian had a way about him that could make a man feel ten feet tall. When he looked at you, it was as though you were the most important person in the room.

The Warden ducked his head, almost shyly, until he was much too close to Hawke’s Prince.

Oh no, this wouldn’t do.

“Job’s done! Time to go!” Hawke announced as he roughly elbowed his way through the crowd to get to Sebastian. “We’ve got thrones to sit on and cities to rebuild! The Wardens can take care of themselves.”

“But I just got here,” Sebastian began, only to be cut off when Hawke reached around his waist to throw the Prince over his shoulder. Sebastian let out a rather undignified shout but Hawke continued his march out of the fortress, both hands secure on his wiggling prize.

Eventually the fight in Sebastian died out and he let out a little huff at his predicament. “You’re going to have to put me down sooner or later. You can’t expect to carry me all the way to Starkhaven.”

“Watch me.”

“What of your promise to the Wardens?”

“Corypheus is dead. I say my job’s done.”

Sebastian shifted and although Hawke couldn’t see his face he could hear the mischievousness in his voice. Nothing good ever came when Sebastian was in a playful mood— not that Hawke minded. Sometimes good was overrated. “At least it’ll be nice to have you home again,” Sebastian sighed wistfully. “It’s just not the same without you. Carver is staying at the palace, along with some of his fellow Wardens. It would have been unbearably lonely without them,” Sebastian grinned down at Hawke. “But they’ve been keeping me busy. Help take my mind off of things.”

Hawke felt jealousy and arousal spike in equal measure at those words. “Keep it up and you won’t be able to sit on that throne of yours for at least a week,” Hawke threatened as he gave Sebastian’s arse a slap.

The Prince let out a half-yelp, half-laugh as he leaned in close to Hawke’s ear to whisper. “Promises, promises.”


End file.
